This project concerned itself mainly with the relationship of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) to nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC) and Burkitt's lymphoma. A Nasopharyngeal Carcinoma Registry was established in order to relate histologic subtype to prognosis, to EBV content of the tumors, and to serologic responses to EBV. A literature review concerning naturally occurring tumors of the mouth, throat, nose and paranasal sinuses in domestic animals revealed that canine squamous carcinoma, especially of the tonsil, would be a good naturally occurring model for NPC. Study of an epithelial somatic cell hybrid containing the EBV genome revealed that this cell line would aggressively form tumors in nude mice and that mice could regulate the EBV genome content of the tumors. Thus, this system is a good laboratory model for NPC. Study of chemicals used as hair dye components revealed that one of them could induce the production of EBV early antigen in Raji cells. A study of the response of common marmosets (Callithrix jacchus) to EBV revealed that no tumors were induced in this species. Serologic responses to EBV were variable; thus, common marmosets should be reserved for studies with other oncogenic viruses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ablashi, D. V., Easton, J. M. and Guegan, J. H.: Herpesviruses and neoplasia in man and subhuman primates. Biomedicine 24: 286-305, 1976. Ablaski, D. V., Armstrong, G. R. and Easton, J. M.: Absence of horizontal transmission of Herpesvirus saimiri between experimentally infected and noninfected owl monkeys. Cancer Letters 2: 35-40, 1976.